


Calm Before the Storm

by angel_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Сандор знал этот голос и невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Когда-то он сравнивал его с беззаботным щебетом, но теперь в нём не осталось ни следа от наивности. Как и на лице его Пташки.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 5





	Calm Before the Storm

Ночь опустилась на Винтерфелл, но замок не умолкал ни на мгновение. Завтра их ждал бой, из которого немногим суждено было вернуться. Это осознание проникало в мозг людей, впиваясь в него своими когтями, подобно морозу, что давно обосновался в их костях, несмотря на слои ткани, кожи и меха.

Каждый справлялся с давящими мыслями по-своему. Кто-то распевал гимны во имя Семерых, кто-то проводил ночь в объятьях девушки, кто-то просто пялился в пламя одного из костров, словно надеясь найти в нём ответы на все вопросы. Сандор Клиган же справлялся с этим грузом как и всегда.

Он решил напиться.

Сидя в одном из боевых ходов стен крепости, Пёс неспешно пил из своей фляги, на удивление флегматично наблюдая за суетой во дворе Винтерфелла. Седьмое пекло, кто бы мог подумать, что снова окажется на Севере? Да ещё и будет сражаться с полчищем мертвецов, только и мечтающих пополнить ими свои ряды? Он почти жалел, что мелкая волчица Старк не добила его тогда. Почти.

Уголок губ на неповрежденной стороне лица дёрнулся в горьком подобии ухмылки. Он снова отхлебнул эль из фляги.

Дверь башни открылась и послышался стук сапог о камень. Шаги были слишком лёгкими для солдата, да и для мужчины в принципе. Несмотря на искру любопытства, Сандор даже не шелохнулся. Он надеялся, кто бы это ни был, его оставят в покое и дадут напиться.

Но как назло шаги замерли возле него.

— Странное место для того, чтобы проводить последнюю ночь перед боем.

Сандор знал этот голос и невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Когда-то он сравнивал его с беззаботным щебетом, но теперь в нём не осталось ни следа от наивности. Как и на лице его Пташки.

— Не столь странное, когда хочешь напиться в одиночестве… Леди Старк.

Столь формальное обращение встало комом в его горле, но у Сандора язык не повернулся бы назвать её «девочкой». Годы, что прошли с их последней встречи превратили Сансу из милой, но забитой девчушки в прекрасную женщину. Прекрасную, но холодную словно зимняя ночь. Быть может, у неё и были небесно-голубые глаза Талли, но Сандор теперь видел в них стальной отблеск Старков. И от этого у него почему-то сжималось сердце.

— Леди Старк? — удивилась Санса, тоже не пропустив непривычное обращение. — С каких это пор ты придерживаешься титулов, Клиган?

— Жизнь меня сильно поменяла, Пташка, — он заметил как её губы чуть дрогнули в ответ на старое прозвище, но в глазах читалась печаль.

— Нас обоих, — тихо отозвалась Санса.

Она грациозно села на одну из бочек, стоявших напротив Сандора и протянула руку к его фляге. Теперь уже Сандор с удивлением уставился на её затянутые в кожу перчаток пальцы.

— Это эль, — заметил он, словно бы обращаясь к ребёнку, который не понимал, что просит.

— И что с того?

— То, что леди не пьют эту разбавленную мочу.

— Эта леди и не такое пила, так что не пытайся меня напугать.

— В таком случае, угощайся, Пташка, — он протянул ей флягу.

Сандор с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Санса сделала большой глоток, и уже хотел пошутить, что она пьёт как заправский вояка, но тут девушка поморщилась и закашлялась. Клиган засмеялся. Всё же некоторые вещи остались неизменными.

— А я говорил, что эта дрянь не для маленьких леди, — ухмыльнулся он.

Санса недобро покосилась на него и с неожиданной силой впихнула флягу в его руку. От этого Сандор засмеялся лишь сильнее.

— Я уже давно не маленькая, — ответила она, поправляя свой тяжелый меховой плащ.

— И то верно, Пташка, — он смерил её долгим взглядом.

Повисло молчание. Пока Санса с удивительной настойчивостью разглядывала камни под ногами, Сандор рассматривал её. В последний раз он видел её, когда небо Королевской гавани полыхало зелёным от дикого огня, а за окном её комнаты в замке раздавались крики и стоны гибнущих в битве людей. Если бы он знал, чем всё закончится…

Сандор снова отпил эля, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Какой в них был смысл? Прошлого уже не вернёшь.

— Я удивлён, что ты, Пташка, хочешь провести ночь перед битвой в компании старого пьяного Пса, — сказал он наконец, переводя взгляд на тёмное небо. — Ты наверняка могла бы найти куда более привлекательную компанию.

— Не называй себя так, — Санса совершенно проигнорировала его слова.

— От правды не сбежишь, — хмыкнул он.

— Сандор, — по спине Клигана пробежали мурашки. Она никогда раньше не называла его по имени. Он снова посмотрел на неё и столкнулся со взглядом ее голубых глаз. Она смотрела ему прямо в лицо, и в её взгляде не было ни намека на страх. Еще одно отличие от той девочки, что он помнил. — Ты помнишь ночь битвы на Черноводной?

— Такое невозможно забыть, — Сандор поморщился. Воспоминания о той ночи мучили его всё это время, сколько бы он не пытался утопить их в эле.

— Я тогда не понимала, что ты мне предлагал, — прошептала Санса. — Маленькая глупая пташка, которая слишком боялась покинуть золотую клетку. Я должна была согласиться.

— Нет, Пташка, — вдруг серьёзно отозвался он. — Ты поступила правильно. Я бы не смог отвезти тебя в Винтерфелл. Я должен был остаться. Тогда бы всё могло пойти иначе.

— Никто бы не смог остановить Мизинца, — в голосе Сансы послышалась горечь. — Мы все были слишком глубоко вовлечены в его интриги.

— Жаль, что я так и не смог свернуть шею этому ублюдку, — выплюнул Сандор.

— В конце концов он своё получил.

Они снова замолчали, задумавшись о своём. У Сандора было много сожалений, но то, что он не смог уберечь Пташку от всего, что ей пришлось пережить, было одним из самых горьких. Девушка отвернулась к дрожащему на ветру пламени. Алые отблески полыхали в её медных волосах. «Поцелованные огнем», кажется, так называли рыжих на Севере, считая, что это приносит удачу. Глупые предания.

— Той ночью я пообещал, что смогу защитить тебя, — пробормотал Сандор. Санса снова посмотрела на него, но он старательно избегал её взгляда. — И я намерен сдержать обещание. И если понадобится, я собственноручно сожгу каждого из этих мёртвых ублюдков.

— Лучше пообещай кое-что другое, — вдруг сказала Санса. Сандор лишь приподнял не тронутую ожогом бровь. Что ещё она могла у него попросить? Она наклонилась к нему и положила руку на его колено. — Вернись живым.

Сандор долго и внимательно смотрел на сидевшую перед ним девушку, а затем аккуратно накрыл её ладонь своей. Когда-то он сказал ей, что собаки никогда не лгут. И хоть она и просила его не называть себя так, он как был так и остался потрёпанным жизнью Псом. Он всегда был с ней честен. А потому не мог дать такого обещания.

— Я сделаю всё, что будет в моих силах, — сказал он наконец. И это была правда.

— Хорошо, — и впервые с тех пор, как он её увидел в Винтерфелле, Санса искренне улыбнулась. Она знала цену его слов.

До битвы оставались считанные часы, где-то на подходах к замку собирались мертвецы, но в этот миг они оба наконец чувствовали себя спокойно.


End file.
